


Common Cold

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione, Cute, F/M, Nice Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece of cute a while ago. I hope you like it!

Kleenex littered the living room floor. A half-eaten sandwich sat next to an array of loose lozenges and empty Lemsip packets; the coffee table itself was buried well beneath the remnants of Hermione's cold. Severus sighed theatrically when he saw the lump of knitted blanket curled into the back of the couch. Beneath that lump, he knew Hermione Ganger was slumped around a pillow; probably rubbing her gritty nose against his couch and burying used tissues between the cushions. "For later," she had told him with a cheeky smirk.

"Sev'rus?" she mumbled and her voice was thick and nasal.

"The one and only," he smiled, clearing a space among the cough bottles and spoons to perch himself on the edge of the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

"Rubbish," she moaned, rolling over with a ungraceful flop and a sheepish grin.

Severus brushed a strand of wiry hair from her pasty forehead, fighting the urge to clean his hands against his pants. "You do realise a potion would have cured you a long time ago, yes?"

"Yes, bu' I wanda take a break from potions an' stuff," she sniffed, pulling a tissue from somewhere within the blanket.

"Yes, but you're a witch, Ms. Granger. Why not utilise that gift?"

"'Cause…"

He rolled his eyes and rest his elbows against his knees, peering down at the sweaty mess he had fallen in love with. "That's not an answer-"

"Sev'rus…"

"Yes?"

"I lub you."

Severus smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her rosy cheeks. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
